project_nerofandomcom-20200215-history
ABN-071
Considered a level 1 biohazard, ABN-071 (or "Coughing Man", as the agents have named him) is a small entity with a natural ability to release a an airborne bacteria, known as ABN-071-A, that appears to temporarily send the human nervous system into shock. While some people seem to have built up a tolerance for it, the worst side effect has been minor seizures (none of which have ended in anyone's deaths.) Physiology With a hunched posture, and standing at around 3'8" (and weighing roughly 78 lbs) ABN-071 appears to be a short, pale, hairless man. With a disfigured torso, it's shoulders naturally lean more forward than the average human, and does not appear to have any reproductive organs. Due to it's lack of hair, it is possible that ABN-071 could be a victim of the Stuhlinger Effect. Originally classified as a Human-Class entity, it was changed to Abnormal-Class after it's capture in Valmiera, Latvia by Valkyrie Team. Considerably frail, ABN-071 appears to have a warped bone structure that would be expected to interfere with it's movement, though ABN-071 is actually considerably dexterous for it's body type. As it's only effective defense mechanism, ABN-071 can release a nerve-attacking bacteria known only as ABN-071-A from microscopic "vents" in it's skin. ABN-071-A is known to cause a series of side effects that (while mainly non-lethal) are made to grant it a means of escape from a difficult situation. Side Affects of ABN-071-A * Nausea / Vomiting * Irritation of the Eyes and Throat * Nosebleeds * Minor Hallucinations * Hyperventilation * Minor Anxiety However, as a sort of double-edged sword, ABN-071 is not himself immune to ABN-071-A, and will begin to choke violently, often landing himself in more trouble than he originally was. Behavior Cowardly and reclusive, ABN-071 was found living in an abandoned Latvian wood mill. Hunting for small, weaker animals, 071 will only ever attack a human if they are alone. Utilizing makeshift weaponry, the first recorded sighting was caught while he was using a small metal rod to impale a Nero agent's chest. While in containment, it was found that ABN-071 would often sit and bang on the walls with it's fist. Such behavior is speculated to be a pathetic form of "attempted escape", and goes to show that ABN-071 may not have the problem solving skills that the average human does. Special Containment Procedures With it's innate ability to release ABN-071-A, ABN-071's cell was specially made so that the bacteria could never escape into the rest of the facility. Kept in cell 87, on sublevel 9 of the Omega Latvia Containment Facility, the cell is 15x15 feet of space, with a 10-foot high ceiling with walls entirely made from layered concrete and plaster. The walls are 10 feet thick, and a decontamination chamber must be initiated before anyone goes in or out. Two security cameras watch ABN-071's movement in the southeast and northwest corners of the room. Weekly checks are required, as to check up on ABN-071's cell. Three containment officers are sent in with Glock 19s and HAZMAT suits (gas mask included), where two of the officers are to always be watching ABN-071, as it only attacks when one is alone. Audio Logs Many recordings of ABN-071 exist, including several where it can be heard in the background. Many are recorded cell inspections, and the regular Initial Interview recording. Interview with Captain REDACTED Seoul: Initial Encounter Interview; ABN-071 Inspection 001 Recording: Omega Latvia Security; ABN-071 Trivia * Captain REDACTED Seoul, the leader of Valkyrie Squad (the team that captured ABN-071) believed that the entity was once human. Before her resignation date in 1998, she requested that Nero further test ABN-071's to discover it's origin, but this request was immediately denied. Category:Superbiological Entities Category:Security Grade Eclipse Entities Category:Danger Level 5 Entities Category:Currently-Contained Entities Category:ABN: 000 - 099